


Dawn, Day, Dusk and Night

by kairi2824



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/M, Lots of other characters are mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Pairings are pretty Blink and you'll miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi2824/pseuds/kairi2824
Summary: It took him a while to figure out what Robin had been saying. He was a person of Dawn, whatever that meant.





	

Odin had insisted many times that Laslow was a person of the Sunshine and Day. Someone who walked among the Blue Skies and Sunshine. Every time Odin had pointed it out, Laslow began to shake his head.

 

Olivia had been a Lady of Day. Dancing in the sunlight, under blue skies. His father insisted that Naga rose the sun so that it could see her dances. She moved with all the grace and poise of a Person of Daylight.

 

Odin's family had been that way as well. Exalt Chrom, Queen Maribelle, Prince Brady and Princess Lissa. Even Odin himself had been People of Day. Reasons that the Sun rose during the day was to greet them and bring joy, as the family themselves did.

 

Laslow insisted that he was a Son of Night. Just like his Father, Robin, and sister, Morgan. People that the Moon rose to greet and who functioned better in the moonlit rays.

 

Robin had insisted up, down, left and right that the Moon rose to watch Inigo dance. That even though Olivia was a Lady of the Day, Inigo's purity was tainted by Grima's blood that Robin passed onto him.

 

' _That's not a bad thing Inigo, The world needs us as much as they need your Mother. Even though you're not a_ _Son_ _of Day, you're not a_ _Son_ _of Night either. You're a Son of Dawn and Morgan is a Daughter of Dusk._ _The world needs Dawn and Dusk as much as they need Night and Day. Do you understand?_ ' He had nodded at the time, not fully understanding Robin's words.

 

Since arriving in Nohr and beginning his duties as a retainer, he began to understand more about what Robin had told him. The never ending darkness of Nohr hadn't felt welcoming. He knew that his father would have embraced it, Tharja and Henry as well. The Darkness would have felt like home to them.

 

It was calming in small douses, however he found himself resting with a small lamp burning on the stove in his room, just for some light in his life.

 

When they had crossed the Hoshidan border, the sunshine hadn't been very welcoming either. He had made a makeshift dark room around his cot to allow him darkness to sleep in. Soliel has joined him on occasion, however she was more Sunshine then Dawn. She hadn't been able to spend much time in the dark room before her comfort level had dropped and she left.

 

He understood instantly what Robin had been trying to tell him. Darkness all the time is Depressing and Light all the time is problematic in its own ways. Dawn is a time to wake up and enjoy yourself before the day fully sets in, usually with a cup of tea. Dusk is a time to unwind after the long day and enjoy some time with friends and family. Both are just as important as the Night and Day.

 

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. The world needed the Dawn just as much as it needed the Dusk.

 

“Laslow? Gold for your thoughts?” Xander's voice came from behind him, causing Laslow to turn around and smile.

 

“My Father once told me that I was a Son of Dawn and my sister was a Daughter of Dusk. I told him at the time that I understood what he was talking about even though I really didn't. The world needs people like my Mother, a beautiful Lady of the Day, and my Father, a Man of the Night. He insisted that the Sun rose to watch my mother dance and that the Moon rose to help him with his work. He said that the world needed my sister and I just as much as it needed my parents. I understand now. The constant Darkness of Nohr became depressing when exposed to it constantly. It was difficult to sleep in Hoshido with the constant sunshine. The world needs the Dawn to gradually bring sunshine into the day and the Dusk to send it away. I understand now. The Dawn brings the Sun into the day and Dusk sends it away at Night.” Laslow explained, rubbing his arm the spot where his Brand of the Defile had once sat.

 

“That is a very lovely way of looking at it Laslow. An almost romantic way to be honest. How would you describe me?”

 

“You, Lord Xander, are a Son of the Night. Like my Father and some of my close friends. I'd actually peg most of the Nohrian half of our army as People of Night. Exceptions, of course, being Lady Corrin, Young Lord Kana, Odin, Soliel, Ophelia and Felicia.” Laslow pointed out smiling a bit.

 

“Corrin and Kana make sense, but may I ask why Felicia?”

 

“I dunno. She just gives off vibes of a Person of Day. Warm, friendly and helpful.”

 

“Odin?”

 

“Day. His whole family consisted of People of Day and his mother was the brightest of them all. Odin took after her.”

 

“Soliel and Ophelia?”

 

“Ophelia is like my sister, it's even in her name. The Fair Maiden, Ophelia Dusk. Soliel is Sun, it's even in the meaning of her name. Strange. Soliel is more my daughter but she takes more after Odin's family and Ophelia is more Odin's daughter and she has the same alignment as my sister.” Laslow explained, looking at the ring on his finger, a copy of the one that Frederick had given to Lissa and made specially to rest on Laslow's finger. Engraved on the bottom of the band was the Brand of the Exalt, a sure sign of the People of Day. One that rested on Odin's finger was a copy of Olivia's ring with the Brand of Defile engraved on the bottom.

 

He used to believe that the Brand marked him as a Son of Night, someone who walked the darkness.

 

It branded him as the Son of Robin, Man of the Night, and Olivia, Lady of the Day. Brother to Morgan, Daughter of Dusk.

 

It reminded him of his true name and title.

 

Inigo, Son of Dawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of fun for me to write. Took a while to figure out the direction I wanted it to take though.


End file.
